


June 30th

by Choking_Noises



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Comic, Fluff, Gay, I forgot that it was summer and they don't have school opopps, Kissing, M/M, gotcha, long exposure - Freeform, mitjo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choking_Noises/pseuds/Choking_Noises
Summary: Mitch and Jonas doing soft things on his birthday.





	June 30th

**Author's Note:**

> BY THE WAY I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT ITS THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER AND THEY DONT EVEN HAVE SCHOOL ANYMORE SKDJSKKS SORRY BRO ITS A YEAR LONG KINDA THING ,,, it doesn't really affect the story but o well .

Mitch and Jonas were sitting on a bench at Wacky Land. The air was thick with angst and awkward sweat as the two teens rested.

He glanced over the view in front of him. Tall and windy ivy climbed up each of the old carnival games. Ancient and withered stuffed animals helplessly dangling from the ceiling, or clutching for life on a metal rack. Mitch was sure there was actually no metal left, all of it rusted away. The light sky was slowly fading into orange, and Mitch knew he needed to act fast.

“Hey, Jonas,” Mitch turned to Jonas who lay sloppily in the comfort of the dry rotted bench. He was so peaceful and soft, his eyes drifting into sleep. Mitch guessed he was thinking of something adorable, like flowers or sunshine. Or Mitch. Maybe.

“Yes?” Jonas attempted to answer, his lips struggling to open for the word to slip out. Mitch didn't realize how long he was admiring Jonas. He wondered if he did that often, if he was lost in Jonas for longer than he thought.

“Got any plans for ya’ birthday?” Mitch tried to seem calm, but he was actually a nervous wreck. Jonas was the only person that could get his heart fluttering, his hands uncomfortably sweaty and tense. He really didn't want Jonas to know how much power he had over Mitch. One wrong word from Joey and it could change his entire day.

Jonas put his finger to his temple, goofily trying to think. “No,” he slurs sleepily, followed with a droopy smirk. His eyes were so tired and forgetful. Mitch could see Jonas fall asleep on his shoulder right now, and he wouldn't mind at all. He is sure Joey would though, wake up in the morning scared to death of Dean and getting called gay.

Mitch knows he must respond with a follow up question, but he floats into thought once again. What if Jonas wasn't so afraid of what people would think? What if Jonas just loved Mitch so much he forgot about the harassing? Because Mitch was sure he would beat up anybody for Jonas. One bad comment—one nasty look and someone was accidentally running into Mitch’s fists.

So why was Jonas still not showing any signs? Maybe he was showing signs, just not the right ones. Not the ones Mitch wanted to hear. Mitch wanted to hear Jonas swooning over him, Jonas boasting about his one and true love Mitch freaking Mueller. Mitch wanted to hear Jonas begging for his attention, Jonas moaning underneath the covers of his queen sized bed. And Mitch to be the reason why.

“We should do somethin’,” Mitch insists. His hands are only shaking minorly, which he deems a good thing; he wasn't too nervous. Though the beads of sweat dripping from his face don't help his claim.

He anxiously awaits an answer. Silence is the only thing that responds. “Joey?” Mitch turns to see Jonas limp body folded into the seat, his head lightly resting on Mitch's chest. His curls pressed against Mitch and his old tank top. Out like a light, dead asleep, and Jonas is lying on him.

Mitch catches a glimpse of the warm colored sunset. He knows it is late, but can't bring himself to disturb Jonas just yet. He seems so calm, and comfortable.

He wishes Jonas would feel the same way Mitch did. So they both wanted to fall asleep in the middle of an abandoned amusement park and never have to deal with anything anymore. And Mitch wouldn't have to drink, and Jonas wouldn't have to worry.

Mitch’s hand reached for Jonas’s cheek, cupping it in his large fingers. He rubbed his thumb across the cool outer layer of Jonas's face. It was getting cold, and dark. But he couldn't keep his mind off Jonas, and how much he enjoyed fantasizing about him.

Jonas’s sweatshirt was floppy and loose and Mitch could imagine slipping it off of him right now. Waking him up with a kiss.

“Spots,” Mitch smiles. “You look pretty.” He knows Joey can't hear him, but that's the only way Mitch can say what he wants to. And Jonas sure did look pretty. His cheeks flushed, and freckles sprinkled over his body. Black curls messy and very Jonas-like.

Soon, a bright pink light illumes around the both of them, prompting Mitch to ask more questions. So Jonas does it in his sleep too? Mitch didn't accidentally throw things across the room when he was having a bad dream. What was Jonas even dreaming about? Mitch. Mitch is quite cocky in a way, and enjoyed the thought of Jonas dreaming of him.

It probably wasn't the case. He was probably having a dirty wet dream about his true love Carmen. Ugh, just the name made Mitch’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Jonas,” Mitch no longer feels bad about waking him up. Something about Carmen just left a nasty taste in his mouth. “Wake yo’ ass up. It's late as fuck.”

Jonas slowly peeled his eyes open and adjusted to his surroundings, but Mitch didn't have time to wait. He lightly pulled Jonas up. It was getting too late and he realized his consequences. If he didn't get Jonas home before dark there was no way Mitch would be able to hang out with him tomorrow for his birthday.

And Mitch was looking forward to the date.

•••

He wasn't sure what was more uncomfortable. The coarse grain sand scratching the back of his legs or the way it felt when Jonas was ten minutes late. He probably got out of school late, a problem Mitch wasn't having mostly because he skipped. He's been going to school a lot more often lately because he wanted to see Jonas. But he couldn't waste a second at school if he wanted tonight to be perfect.

Jonas could have forgot. Mitch should text him.

Mitch: R you on ur way ? :)

What a risky smiley face. Mitch didn't normally start conversations with Jonas because he was nervous. He already couldn't get a passing grade in language arts, let alone text his Joey with correct grammar.

Jonas: To where

Mitch: The cove, remembr ? we talked abt it on our way home .

So Jonas wasn't thinking about this all day? Because Mitch was. He had come up with every scenario.

Jonas: Oh yeah, I'll be there in 10.

Ten. Mitch had ten minutes to stare into the muddy waves of the cove. God knows he doesn't need anymore time to worry.

Mitch knows the whole “rough tough and confident” act he puts on isn't real, but he wonders if Jonas knows. He wonders if Jonas would still like him, if he wasn't as harsh, if he was softer. So should he let his guard down, more than it already is?

He turns to look at the horizon. Deep blue with small wispy clouds. It doesn't feel the same as it did with Jonas. Like last night when he could absorb everything, now it's just stiff thoughts.

Now looking around, Mitch didn't really do much. He got the gift. And bought a cake. But that's all. You wouldn't think he had to stay home all day just to buy a cake and some wrapping paper. Probably the same thing his aunt was thinking right now.

But, Mitch did not think too often, and this involved a lot of thinking. What if Jonas didn't like his gift, how does Mitch play it off? What if Jonas liked white cake not chocolate cake—well Mitch had the solution to that. He got a half chocolate, half white cake. And if Jonas preferred “red velvet” then he could just close his eyes and pretend. That shits just chocolate dyed red.

“Mitch?”

He swears his heart leaped out of his body.

“Jonas!” That didn't feel like ten minutes. He panicked. Mitch panicked. “Happy Birthday!” He leaped from his seat and waved, for some reason. Jonas climbed down the rocks and stumbled to his feet as he reached the sand.

Jonas scanned the cove, his eyes locked onto one lone balloon. “Thanks,” Joey replied, his smile wide, and sweet. Mitch considered it genuine. But Mitch also considered his mother's smile genuine when he gave her a dead bird for Christmas.

Jonas was blushing, and Mitch wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or flattered. Flattered was what he hoped.

“Get your ass over here,” Mitch calls, gesturing Jonas towards him. Jonas is reluctant. He shuffles towards Mitch, stiffly sits down, crossing his legs over the sand. Everything is kind of awkward, and Mitch should have expected that.

“You weren't at school today,” Jonas said, playing with a leaf in his hands. Mitch didn't want to say he stayed home just to think about today, about how he was going to make Jonas fall for him.

“Just didn't feel like it,” Mitch boasted. Mmm yes good excuse.

“Well you should have,” Jonas joked. “Carmen touched my shoulder.” Oooo yeah because Mitch really cared about that. Because Mitch wanted to think about Jonas and Carmen…touching. Mitch cringed at the thought.

“Too bad I wasn't there,” He tried to change the conversation. “You don't seem very festive, Spots,” Mitch slung his big arm around Jonas's shoulder. _Who touched your shoulder today?_ _Tell me again._ Mitch didn't expect it, but Jonas snuggled up to him.

“No, n0,” Jonas disagrees. “I'm very festive! I really appreciate all of this.” He seems scared.

“It was joke,” Mitch furrows his eyebrows. “What do you think I'm gonna do? Beat ya?” Mitch chokes. “I'm mean if you're into those kinda things—”

Jonas laughed. “You're funny, Mitch.” He was blushing, again. What was that supposed to mean? Yes or no?

“So, what did that shit bag Dean do for your birthday?” Mitch only asked to make himself feel better. He knew Dean didn't do anything.

“Well,” Jonas sighed. Mitch remembered his arm around Jonas, and remembered how good it felt to be close to him. “He let me come to see you.”

Mitch froze. He got a glimpse of Jonas's smile, his eyes glazed and happy. Affection was nice. Especially when it was coming from Jonas. Mitch replied with one of his best grins he could manage.  
 _Yes Jonas, I'm happy, make me smile again._

“Wanna open your gift?” Mitch asked, unfortunately having to lift his arm off Jonas to grab the box. It was wrapped pretty badly, but it's the thought that counts, right?

There's a card taped to the front, and Jonas reads it first before diving in. It was cheesy.

“I hope your birthday is a nice as your butt…” Jonas reads aloud. Mitch giggles. “I hate you,” Jonas plays, his eyebrows scrunched.

Mitch was glad he wasn't, angry. Maybe Jonas did like him.

Joey leans into Mitch, their bodies touching much more than they usually do. Except the one time Mitch had him pinned to his bed, that was good. Until it wasn't.

Jonas starts to unwrap his gift, slowly, like he wants to savor the time. Like he doesn't want this to end. Mitch doesn't want it to end either. It's a pretty decent start to a perfect night.

It felt like centuries waiting for him to unfold the last piece of paper. Just open. Please like it.

“A CAMERA!” Jonas screamed. “Mitch I've been admiring this for years, how could you afford this?” It made Mitch feel soft inside, to think something he did made Jonas so happy. But then it hit him. How could he afford that?

“Um, you know,” Mitch grabbed the back of his neck. “Cutting lawns and shit.” Actually, Mitch took 3000 dollars from his savings for a car. But, Jonas was more important. He still had about… 40 dollars left.

“Thanks,” Jonas lunged into Mitch, sloppily flinging his arms around him. “I love it.” And there they were, sitting in the cove, Jonas sitting in Mitch's lap, embracing each other. The night was going even better than expected.

“I used to take so many pictures, hang them up in my room,” Jonas let go of Mitch. Mitch frowned. “I had this dumb little disposable camera from Walmart. Eventually I saved up to get a wimpy polaroid.”

“How come you haven't got me any of these pictures, Spots?” He smirked. Mitch would hang those up all over his room.

“Dean broke my camera, a couple years ago. It was an accident—”

“What an asshole.” Mitch crossed his arms. Dean was annoying. His Joey deserved so much more. He deserved to be pampered, allowed to hang out with who he wants, eat what he wants, do his photo graphin’ without someone breaking his camera. After a long silence, Mitch breaks the ice.

“Cake?”

Mitch dropped the cake on top the camera box, followed with two plastic forks and a plate. “Dig in.”

“Do you have any red velvet?” Jonas asked. Mitch wanted to die. “I'm kidding, Mitch. I know how much you hate that.” Mitch sighed.

“Chocolate?” Jonas nods his head. Mitch pulls out a piece and lays it onto the plate. He wasn't sure if he was gonna eat any or not. Mitch wasn't in the mood for cake and that was his excuse.

Jonas only realized once he had taken his own bite. “You're not getting any?” Jonas asked, shoving a second bite into his mouth. _No_ , Mitch thought. _I'm saving room for you._

“Not hungry.” Mitch replaced the plastic lid onto the cake. He actually wasn't hungry.

He watched Jonas eat. What was he thinking about? Was he nervous too? Did he want reach over and kiss Mitch? There wasn't much sexual tension in the air, and he was fine with that. It was a birthday party after all.

Jonas was almost done with his cake, finishing his last bite. Mitch was going to do it. He was going to do something completely cheesy and terrible.

Mitch's heart was pounding as he inched closer to Jonas. He sat his plate next to him in the sand, letting the fork slide off. If Mitch was Jonas he'd have pink lights flying around him.

His knees scraped across the rocks. Mitch is trying to be casual.

“You've got some icing on you lip,” Mitch says, his hand sliding up Jonas’s thigh. Jonas knows what's going on, so he doesn't reach to wipe his face. He just plays along with Mitch.

Now their faces are inches apart, and everything is happening so fast. Finally, after all this waiting, Mitch leans in and kisses him. An awkward, sloppy, wonderful, _perfect_ kiss.

They pull each other closer, Jonas's arms constricting Mitch's waist. His tennis rackets for hands grabbing Joey’s black curls, the ones he had admired only a day before. Mitch was touching and kissing the body he had admired for months.

Their lips pressed together, contact feeling like relief. They had finally done it, this is what they are and this is how they are going to stay. Mitch finally knew what it felt like to bite down on the bottom lip of Jonas Wagner. How it felt to run his hands from the nape of Joey’s neck all the way down to his bottom.

A gasp from Jonas, and a long snake like tongue shoving down his throat. More gasps, one moan, and the difference between Jonas and any other playground kiss Mitch has had before. This was special because it was him.

Mitch's nerves were sensitive, his act gone, and he was allowed to be who he wants. Because it was Jonas.

And all they do is kiss. For the next 15 minutes actually. And Jonas is scratching at the back of Mitch's tank top, gripping onto any fold he can find just to peel it off of him. But Mitch pulls them apart, foreheads still touching. Their panting loud, and Mitch sees the look in Jonas's eyes. A look that could make his pants tight any other day.

But they can't today. Mitch is a sap, and he wants it to be perfect. He wants to wait. Savor a couple more innocent kisses. A couple more awkward sexual situations. Mitch nipping the back of Jonas's neck in the hallway, give him something to think of at night. He wants to pin Jonas down just one more time.

Mitch dives in for one last sloppy kiss, Jonas keeping him as close as he can. And Mitch feels mean for leaving him like this. But Mitch is terrible. So he pulls back one last time, and despite Joey’s best effort, separates their lips.

He has left deep purple bruises underneath the collar of Jonas's t-shirt. Jonas leaving his own teeth marks around Mitch's bottom lip. Mitch thought of Carmen seeing hickeys around Jonas's neck. She'd think he was nasty, and taken. Good.

Mitch tried to seem tough about not trying to get in Jonas's pants. “I'm just too much of a Gentleman,” he sneers. “Trust me Joey, next time I see you I'll fuck you up.”

“Kind of contradicting.” Jonas calls him out. “Mitch I know you were scared.” What!? Mitch scared. Never heard of such a thing.

“Nah, you got it all wrong,” Mitch slides next to Jonas, facing the waves. “I—”

“It's pretty,” Jonas interrupts. “The sky.” He was right. The sun had already slipped behind the horizon, bright orange peeking from behind the line. Blackish blue sky directly above them, seeping into the sun. Only a couple stars out. It felt magical. Jonas does make everything better.

“Happy birthday, Spots.”

 


End file.
